


"I'm proud of you, you know that?"

by Anchanted_One



Series: Tales from The Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Prompt Fic, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanted_One/pseuds/Anchanted_One
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "I'm proud of you, you know that?"





	"I'm proud of you, you know that?"

She donned her Voss-styled robes with a precision born from hours of loving practice during her childhood. She enjoyed the feel of the cool fabric on her palms, observed again the pattern of thazza leaves embroidered into the cotton. They were a gift from Mystic Sana-Re, after she had helped them defend the Voss during the invasion by Zakuul.  
The Voss and Gormak were probably the only peoples in the Galaxy that were fond of her. The rest were terrified. And wanted her head. Well, they might yet get it, despite all of the Outlander’s arguments on her behalf.  
She looked in the mirror, to make sure that she looked presentable for her sentencing. And was struck dumb in wonder at the face that peered back at her. It looked so different from what it had a few weeks earlier; her skin, once bone-white and dull, was now lush rosy red and full of life. Her harsh lines had left without a trace, and the lack of her usual cruel twist she had accustomed to seeing seemed to morph her face entirely.   
But the biggest change of all was the eyes. Once orange-red, like some angry, molten flame, it was now a delicious sweet blue of Chandrillan winter berries. The same as Senya’s. And the same as a child, who she thought was long gone. Vaylin…  
Vaylin had often reffered to herself as a galaxy class beauty, but that had been more in mockery than anything. Now her reflection had her entranced, open-mouthed.  
“Ohh my, that’s such a beautiful expression! I’ve never seen it before!” Vaylin turned, to see Ahkate enter the room on her hoverchair. “I got a holo of that look for your private collection, if you wish.”  
Ahkate might never walk again after what she had endured. Her skin had wrinkled, her muscles aged, all her youth and beauty and energy cruelly banished. Vaylin despaired that she might never recover.  
But she didn’t look upset at all. Infact, she beamed. Oh, how she beamed!  
“You do know that I’m proud of you, don’t you?” Ahkate smiled. Vaylin’s face slowly gave way to a huge smile of her own, her doubts and regrets vanishing as if they never were, and she threw herself into her friend’s arms. She relaxed herself there, relishing up close her friend’s unique aura in the Force.  
“I can’t think of a single person in the past thousand years, maybe even more, of someone who took responsibility for their sins… those of their people…”  
“Someone had to,” Vaylin mumbled. “Arcann and I bombed dozens of worlds, killed millions of beings… they deserved their justice.”  
“And they got it, when Arcann died,” Ahkate said gently.   
Vaylin firmly shook her head. “Maybe… but if there’s one thing I’ve learned from all of this, simply killing the one who hurt you is not enough. You need to see the ones who have hurt you, say your piece to them, shout it all out until you’ve no more left to say. Find closure, and allow the healing to begin. I don’t just want to give them justice… I want to give them healing. Closure. This way- by standing trial- it’s the best way to give them that.”  
Ahkate shook her head admiringly. “But still, what you’re doing… it’s just so enormous! Arro has presented evidence, you know. Of what you faced. Only snippets- they don’t have the stomach to know the true depths. But most governments would have been willing to accept a plea. You could have been free. But here you are, walking head held high for your own sentencing. They may keep you in chains for the rest of your life!”  
“So be it then,” Vaylin said evenly. “Having physical chains doens’t seem to scare me anymore. The ones around my spirit have shattered. Now, even if I’m imprisoned, I’ll always be free.”  
“And I,” Ahkate said, “will always be by your side- and proud to be so.”


End file.
